UnA hIsToRiA dIfErEnTe!
by vampiritha de la arena
Summary: GaaSaku...¿qué podría haber sucedido entre ellos?¿lo que nunca vimos? Sentimientos encontrados y unidos en un fuerte lazo cap5 up!
1. Gran sorpresa cha!

wo0o0o0las!!!!

komo stan?!?!?!

bueno0o0 ps este es mi primer fic!!!

asi q xfiz no sean duro0o0s cnmigo0o0 vah?:D

bueno0o ps es un gaasaku tratando de apegarse a la realidad y narrando posibles situaciones que no se vieron, claro para que queden con mi linda parejitha!

Bn ps espero q les gusthe!!!

Capítulo 1 gran sorpresa CHA!!!!!

El equipo 7 se encuentra, junto con todos los candidatos para el examen chunin, adentrados en el bosque esperando la oportunidad de encontrarse con algún rival débil para hacerse de su pergamino y así pasar la prueba, excepto los de la arena, que gracias a Gaara lo obtuvieron de manera sanguinaria; ha anochecido y Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encuentran preparando el campamento, justo después de haberse enfrentado en batalla con un ninja de la hierba. (N/A: tal como en la historia real, cuando el ninja aparece con un jutsu de transformación aparentando ser Naruto)

__________________________________________________________________

Mientras, casi al otro lado del bosque, se encontraba Gaara, solitario como siempre, pensando y atormentándose con su pasado…

El paisaje era muy bello, se encontraba una resplandeciente Luna llena, flotando en la negrura de la noche, sin una sola estrella que ensuciase el perfecto panorama.

-Un momento, que hago aquí… esto es patético- pensaba.

El chico ya había llegado desde hace tiempo a la torre junto a sus hermanos a entregar los pergaminos, pero, quería estar solo lejos de esas aburridas cuatro paredes y los fracasados de ahí.

Después de caminar, al fin, encontró un lugar perfecto donde meditar y, sin oponerse, dejar que Shukaku le atormentase. Estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, perdiéndose en sus hojas y el viento de la noche rozaba sus pelirrojos cabellos, la arena siempre alerta para protegerle, y la briza de la última lluvia de la noche anterior le daba, a su parecer, un aura mucho más deprimente; cualquiera pensaría que sería un lugar romántico, pero él no, él no conocía lo que era eso, nunca nadie le dio amor.

__________________________________________________________________

-Yo armo la tienda, Naruto busca algo para comer en la mañana, y tú Sakura, busca leña para la fogata para que yo la encienda más tarde, ¡En marcha!- dijo un pelinegro bastante atractivo para su edad

-Hai- respondieron

__________________________________________________________________

-Crsssssssh.- se escuchó un ruido en el bosque, al parecer, una rama había pasado a mejor vida.

-mmm… quién está ahí- dijo Gaara saliendo de sus pensamientos, y al no tener nada que hacer, decidió asustar a quien le distrajo, y por qué no, hasta justificar su existencia , es decir, matar.

Por que, él ya no estaba para mendigar atención, ni cariño y mucho menos amor, no, ya no; nunca nadie le había querido, ni su padre y, sus hermanos, le temían y los detestaba.

__________________________________________________________________

Sakura se dirigía al centro del bosque en busca de un árbol derrumbado para conseguir madera, y después de caminar un buen rato, se dispuso a hacer su labor.

Un remolino de arena apareció alrededor de Gaara, transportándolo justo detrás de la intrusa, una chica que, al parecer era bella, de cabello largo y lacio, cuyo color danzaba graciosamente entre el naranja y el rosado y vestía un vestido de entrenamiento rojo con adornos en blanco; le parecía haberla visto en algún lado, pero no importaba, dentro de unos minutos estaría muerta.

La chica pelirrosa estaba concentrada en su tarea, hasta que escuchó un ruido…

-Hola…- dijo una voz seca y fría, pero a la vez misteriosa y sádica.

-Hola- contestó la ninja fingiendo no sentir pánico y volteó al lado derecho, de donde provenía la voz, al ver al pelirrojo de frente no pudo evitar notar la soledad en sus ojos, pero había algo… algo que pedía el alma del chico, amor y comprensión, hecho que percibió la kunoichi. –Me pareces conocido…. Mmm espera, ¡ah si! Gaara del desierto ¿No?, soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- le sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Si, como sea- respondió el ojiverde sin contestar la reverencia, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos, la chica definitivamente era valiente, no era igual a los demás, cobardes y traidores, hecho que le impresionó y más aún ver que era bonita, pero, ¿sería tan fuerte como para tener el valor de contestar su saludo y no huir en caso de que él buscara un pergamino? o sólo era una chica estúpida sin ganas de vivir…no, su actitud era muy alegre para ser verdad.

-Oye, yo me presenté bien contigo, al menos dime algo ¿No?- dijo la ninja amigablemente sacándolo de su trance

-mmm…, Si, ¿Por qué no huyes, como todos los demás?

-¿Por qué abría de huir?

-No lo sé todos lo hacen, por mi poder, además podría estar en busca de un pergamino, éste es un examen…. Podría…

-¿si?

-Podría asesinarte- esto lo dijo en el tono más frío y cruel que pudo, sería una prueba, y si la pasaba, definitivamente le interesaría, además si huyera, no sería algo nuevo.

Sakura se alarmó un poco, pero no lo hizo notar, además estaba segura con él, por alguna razón, así lo sentía.

-Me quedo por tres razones, si buscaras mi pergamino, me habrías atacado de espaldas y no me alertarías con un saludo, lo que me indica que cuentas por lo menos con tu par de pergaminos y tu seguridad me dice que ya los has entregado, de lo contrario no andarías solo por aquí; razón número dos: tú no me vas a matar, puedes esconder tus expresiones en un intento de ocultar pensamientos, pero no me puedes ocultar tus ojos ni tus sentimientos y ya no tienes deseos de matarme, y, la tercera razón es una corazonada, se que te sientes solo, sin apoyo, sin nadie, lo he sentido, y pues me interesas…- respondió la ojiverde sonrojándose levemente y maldiciéndose internamente por haber dicho lo último, aunque le alegraba en el fondo sentir interés por alguien más aparte de Sasuke.

- No comprendo, ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no te quiero matar?- contestó con una fingida voz macabra al tiempo que aparecía a la espalda de la pelirosa hablándole al oído.

El de la arena sentía una tortura preguntarle eso, aunque le divertía, no quería deshacerse de la única que le había comprendido en su vida y sólo con una mirada

- Por tu insistencia, además, no lo aseguro, sólo lo siento y esta vez, me quiero arriesgar…

- No lo niegues, la chica te interesa, lo sé por que me prohíbes matarla, nunca habías hecho eso con alguien que no fuera tu familia- decía un extraño demonio, llamado Shukaku dentro de la mente del chico

-No te importa, además sí, es diferente a los otros, tal vez sea hora de hablar y dejar la sangre a un lado- dijo un confundido Gaara

- ¡Y yo qué! Además no vas a cambiar toda una vida de rechazo y odio

- Lo intentaré, ahora cállate

Sakura volteó al escuchar algo así como una pelea pero solo de palabras y que el pelirrojo sostenía en su mente, le parecía familiar, ella luego lo hace…

-¿Te… sientes bien?, ¿Gaara-kun?- preguntó un tanto divertida la chica, pero al ver que no respondía se alarmó y decidió acercarse para hacerle reaccionar

Gaara sabía que el demonio atrapado en él estaba ganando la batalla al cuerpo, y que estar cerca de él ahora representaba un peligro

-Sakura, ¡Vete!...

* * *

zto ha sido todo0o0 x hoy!

espero0o0 q les haya guztadoh mi loka version!

kualkier queja

sugerencia

o comentario0o0 no duden en dejar reviews ziiiiiii?!?!?! :D:D:D

grax!!

los adora: vampiritha de la arena!!!!

los amo0o0o0

los espero0o00!!!!

besithos!


	2. cambios de actitud o ninja impostor ¿?

wo0o0o0la! estoii de regreso0o0!

bueno0o ps muxas grax x leer el fic

ii xq les haya gustado0o0! :D

* * *

Capítulo 2 Sakura ¿eres tú?

- No me iré, no hasta que me digas por qué, ¡yo… sólo quiero ayudarte!

-¡Vete, no es seguro! ¡Vete!, tal vez, algún día…

Y mientras el pelirrojo decía éstas últimas palabras, la arena se movía sola intentando alejar a la chica, que salía un poco asustada y… sin la leña

-Hasta que llegas- decía una seria y fría voz

- ehm… si, lo siento- contestó Sakura un tanto distraída y agitada- ¡Naruto despierta!

Y el número uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca cayó al suelo después de un impresionante salto con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca…

-¡Llegaste Sakura-chan! Tardaste mucho y me dormí jajajajajaja

-que se trae Sakura, tardó mucho y no trae leña- pensaba el mejor gennin de su generación- Hey Sakura ¿Y la leña?- preguntó como si de un interrogatorio se tratase

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no la pude conseguir, ah y no vayas a pensar que no soy yo, te lo juro, antes de que me golpees hazme la prueba que quieras.- dijo la kunoichi previniendo una situación como la que había pasado el rubio antes.

-Ay… todo lo tengo que hacer yo… y sí, dudo de ti; Naruto, átala a un árbol y no dejes de vigilarla, voy por leña

-P…pe…pero Sasuke, ¡es ella! ¿Cómo la voy a atar?

-No seas inepto, no trae la leña y no te trató tan mal, además de que no coquetea… esa no es Sakura- dijo bajando la voz en las últimas frases

-Esta bien Sasuke, como digas, pero donde sea, le pides una disculpa y, jejeje, le das un beso jajaja- contestó el contenedor del kiubi -Cómo me divertiré, Sakura se pondrá roja y él le romperá el corazón y se consolará conmigo, ¡soy un genio!- pensaba para si mismo

-Estás loco… como sea, sé que no es ella- contestó secamente el Uchiha mientras se perdía entre las sombras aquél tétrico bosque.

- ¡Cómo que me vas a amarrar Naruto! ¡Ni muerta ¿entiendes?!

-Sakura, compréndeme, yo tampoco lo quiero hacer, pero si no, ya sabes como es Sasuke y está de mal humor, te podría hacer lo que a mí y créeme, no quieres que te pegue, ¡mira!- replicó el rubio mientras le enseñaba su chichón

-Está bien Naruto, pero no me vayas a lastimar ¿Comprendes?

-Nunca Sakura- lo dijo de corazón, sincera y enorme sonrisa que hasta parecía fingida. Ante ese gesto, no tuvo más que sonreír también y sentirse mal por todo lo que le había hecho, mientras el ninja la ata con una tela para no herirla con una soga.

-Oye Naruto,

-¿Ehm?

-¿en lo que llega Sasuke podemos hablar?

-¡Claro! ¿De qué?

- Cuando dices que te gusto, ¿no es enserio, verdad?

- Claro, me gustas y me encanta como eres- responde mientras sonríe y juega con sus pies cruzados y cae al suelo (gotita de sudor de Sakura)

- Mira Naruto, con lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que pienses que me gustas, no te quiero lastimar más, quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado, regañado y pegado tantas veces, enserio me siento muy mal por eso…

- No te preocupes, ¡perdonado!

- Muchas gracias Naruto, me quitas un peso de encima, de verdad, no te hagas falsas esperanzas conmigo, no quiero que sufras, prométeme que te olvidarás de mi ¿Si?

- Está bien, prometo que me olvidaré de ti y desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos, pero con una condición- se sentía un poco triste por las declaraciones de la chica, pero lo entendía, y en parte, prefería cariño de amistad que rechazos amorosos

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me des un beso- al decirlo, se ruborizó y Sakura evitó perder la paciencia, parecía que el rubio no captó nada de todo lo que le dijo.

- mmm… pero en la mejilla ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, está bien

El gennin se acercó a la atada Sakura para que le diera el beso, pero al momento…

-!!!Naruto!!!- sí, él giró al último momento para que le besara la boca- ¡Eres un tramposo!-gritó y saltaron sus venas, toda Konoha lo escuchó

-Lo siento, era la despedida jeje

-Regresé fracasado- a la vez que hacía el jutsu bola de fuego para encender la fogata

-Ah hola Sasuke, ¿Te preparaste para lo que apostamos?- preguntó pícaramente

-…. Haber impostor quién eres- dirigiéndose a Sakura

La bella kunoichi estaba recordando lo que pasó hace unos minutos con el misterioso ninja del desierto, de verdad le interesó y estaba preocupada por su última actitud, realmente lo quería volver a ver

-No tengo la paciencia para repetir la pregunta ¡Contesta! ¡Quién eres!

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?, lo siento, estaba pensando en otros asuntos

-Quién eres

-Sakura Haruno, Sasuke por favor, me conoces desde la academia, te digo la verdad, ya te dije que me hicieras una prueba si no me crees

-Porque conozco a Sakura sé que no eres tú

-Vale, estoy distraída y no te he coqueteado por que estoy pensando en algo ¿Si?, ya te dije que me pongas una prueba

- De acuerdo empecemos, ¿Quién es tu rival en Konoha?

- Por supuesto que Ino cerda, y sabes, todo fue cuando supe que le gustabas, pero hoy maduré.- decía orgullosa de sí misma

-De acuerdo, eres algún novato, buen jutsu, pero no te creo

-Sasuke continúa la prueba…- dijo la chica con un deje de cansancio

- en la misión del constructor, ¿Quiénes fueron nuestros enemigos, quiénes murieron, quiénes estuvieron apunto de morir y por qué lloraste?

- Esa es fácil, enemigos y muertos fueron Gato, Zabusa y Haku, otros enemigos eran los ninjas que nos atacaron al principio y que tu venciste con Kakashi, apunto de morir sólo estuviste tú y por ti lloré. ¿Te gusta escucharlo verdad? Jajaja

-Está bien te creo Sakura- se maldecía por la apuesta que hizo con Naruto

-Debes cumplir Sasuke jajaja- decía Naruto con tono tortuoso

- Ya, di mi palabra, ahora calla; Sakura lo… lo s… -Se ve interrumpido por un zape del rubio en un intento de que terminara la frase

- …siento, no debí desconfiar pero, hay muchos ninjas…- de nuevo interrumpido

-Está bien, no importa jaja, se lo que a tu orgullo le cuesta decirlo jajajaja- Sasuke se va acercando a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla- Epa ¿qué haces? – decía mientras se sonrojaba

-Cumplo mi palabra- contestó, aunque en el fondo, algo de curiosidad si tenía por besarla, aclaremos, que al parecer no es amor…

-Ay Sasuke, me siento Hinata ¡qué pena!

-¿Por qué?

-Por el clima y lo que cené…uu Ay obvio por ti Sasuke jajaja- contestó sarcásticamente

- Mmmm…qué graciosa

-Ay bueno pues era obvio ¿sabes qué? ni lo intentes, hasta ayer no me hubiera importado que fuera una apuesta jaja, pero ahora no, si lo quisieras hacer debería tener espacio para rechazarte o no, además en estos momentos no estoy al cien, pienso cosas y estoy confundida, no lo hagas más difícil ¿Si?-mira al ojiazul-Naruto, se cancela tu apuesta, no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- se le caía la boca al suelo de asombro, la fan número uno de Sasuke rechazando un beso de él, era muy extraño, pero sabía que era ella…

Sasuke muy sorprendido y humillado ante el rechazo fingió un alivio al escuchar esas palabras.


	3. no huiré, no pienso escapar

_Adrit126__, _

_HarunoSakura-Chan1__, _

_Aliciajm__, _

_-X-KathO-Chan-X-__,_

_mis queridas lectoras!!!_____

_Onegaii!!!_

_Lamento0 no haber subiido0 contii tan rapido0 como kisieran y como io00o misma lo hubiiera queriido0_

_Pero bueno0o en compensacio0o0n les subo0 el capii mas largo0 q he escriito0 en mii vida!! Jejeje_

_Además de que aunque ya lo teniia lo reescriibii xq quiiero0 darles la kliidad que se merecen!!!_

_Espero0o sinceramente haberlo0 conseguiido0 xq me esfo0rcé muxo0o0, cualquier comentario0o0 o criitik los acepto0 con guzto0 xq kiiero0 seguiir mejo0rando0 para ustedez!!!_

_n.n_

_no0o!!! no0 es escusa, pero0 de vdd que he teniido0 muxo0s trabajo0s y exámenes, xq de vdd piensan q uno0 no0 tiiene vviida o proiiectto0s iimpo0rtantes en la vida!! TwT_

_Iner: ah! Y tu si?_

_¬¬u tu cállate!!! a tii nadie te hablo0!, además sii tengo0 proiiecto0z!!! o q? no kiieres q termiine el fiic?!_

_Iner: Bueh… te lo paso0 x esta vez_

_¬¬ Discúlpenla, es q cuando0 me embriiago0 se le sube a ella _

_Les agradezco0o que se tomaran la mo0olestiia de leer mii humilde fic ____ en verdad!! Y sii hay algo0 q pueda hacer para mejo0orar el fiic ii ustedes sean mas felices cn el so0lo haganmelo0 saber!!!_

_Pero0o0 bueno0 no les hare perder mas su tiiempo0 y he akii la contii!!_

_Iner: ya era hora!_

_n.n_

Capítulo 3 No pienso escapar

El sol carcomía minuto a minuto cada uno de los rincones del país del fuego… Para ser específicos, en la aldea oculta de Konoha adentrándose hábilmente en el bosque, el Bosque de la Muerte; donde el equipo 7 se reponía de uno de los días más "ligeros" que tendrían en el resto de la semana.

Perezosamente uno a uno de los integrantes regresaba a la realidad, dejando atrás el reino de Morfeo. Después de todo, sería un día muy largo.

Sasuke retiraba hábilmente la tienda mientras Naruto conseguía alimentos y Sakura preparaba las armas; las necesitarían con tantos enemigos y tan pocos pergaminos…

Como era de esperarse, el Uchiha tomó el liderato y como primera acción ordenó separarse en el día para abarcar una mayor distancia, partiendo a norte, sur, este y oeste cada uno.

Mientras, en la torre que se encontraba al centro del bosque…

-¿Donde estabas anoche hermanito?- preguntó temerosa una rubia adolescente. Su peculiar peinado constaba en cuatro coletas distribuidas, y su vestimenta era un pequeño vestido complementado con unas redes ninja.

-Si Gaara, no estuviste en toda la noche…- añadió el último del equipo con ganas de molestar; éste vestía completamente de negro con capucha y su cara estaba maquillada con varias líneas moradas.

- No molesten o- recriminó el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz cargado de desprecio-…- recordó a la ojiverde parando de hablar un momento y olvidando el asunto con sus hermanos, de hecho en toda la noche no pudo olvidar ese momento, además estaba claro que por una tontería así no los mataría..

- No importa ya… hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo.- finalizó Gaara desapareciendo en una impresionante corriente de arena.

Sakura recorría cada metro de la parte del bosque que le fue asignada por el pelinegro de rama en rama. Buscaba algún rival débil… débil como ella sabía que era… Era peligroso ir sola así como estaba por el bosque, agotada y distraída de su objetivo.

¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no podía por un solo momento olvidar al chico?

Su mente estaba sólo ocupada en él. Vagamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, escuchó un lejano sonido, al que no le prestó mucha atención.

Grave error.

Se sentó en una rama a descansar, había recorrido una larga distancia.

-Está por aquí, búsquenla

- ¿desde cuando el bosque es …noso?- preguntó el otro en un hilo inaudible de voz

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hábil participante había subido a la misma rama donde Sakura se encontraba, tomándola por las caderas con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía un afilado kunai que apuntaba directamente a su sensible y frágil cuello.

Como equipo ninjas, su objetivo era obtener el pergamino… Pero como hombres habían encontrado algo más interesante…

Una pequeña adolescente y, aunque apenas estaba en desarrollo, a ellos les pareció interesante conocerla mas _a fondo_.

La chica indefensa, se retorcía incesantemente en los brazos de su agresor sin poder liberarse, mientras que el brazo de éste se deslizaba lentamente desde su recién ensanchada cadera hacia sus pequeños pechos. Sakura comenzó a gritar de desesperación, dejando de lado los preceptos ninjas; lágrimas de horror resbalaban por sus mejillas al sentir las sucias manos de un extraño profanar su cuerpo virgen.

En un vago intento por zafarse del acosador agarre, emitió un chillido que expresaba claramente su sentir… dolor… angustia… represión… miedo… En el ajetreo el ninja rival no pudo sostenerla por más tiempo, así que la dejó caer.

La adrenalina no tardó en recorrer a la pelirrosa, paralizándola al instante, lo cual no ayudaba, ya que la caída a la que se enfrentaría sería mortal sin todas sus capacidades. Mientras tanto, la chica descendía sin oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Un estrepitoso golpe causó un gran estruendo… un estruendo que, aparte de esos ninjas, nadie escucharía…

Fin del cap…

Jajaja no0o0 no es vdd!!! Creen q soii tan mala?? Jeje

Tenía ganas de hacer esa bro0miita hahahaha

Bueno0o0… akii va lo q siigue jejeje

Mientras tanto0 en la retoo0rciida mente de la linda, hermo0osa y talento0sa escriito0ra

¬¬u

Jeje me dejé llevar XD

Inner vampiritha- Pero qué inmadura que eres!!!

Vampiritha- Tu cállate!! además fue tu iidea!!

Inner Vampiritha- este….nnu

Vampiritha- lo siiento0 no presten atenciio0n a mis do0bles perso0naliidades jeje nnu

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Qué pasa, debería estar muerta!- gritó asombrado uno

- Y ¿Crees que yo lo se?

-Vámonos de aquí, debe ser una trampa

-Vaya… -la chica no cabía en su asombro, no había ni un rasguño pese a las circunstancias en que se encontraba; ningún hueso roto, ni siquiera alguna raspadura producto del impacto… tal como caer en una nube.

Sakura no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho, pero si fue más cuidadosa en su recorrido, a partir de ese momento, dedicaría el resto del día a llegar sana y salva a reunirse con su equipo.

Continuó su camino, de árbol en árbol, sin rumbo y sin razón aparente, pensando en aquél chico, admitía que era atractivo, serio, incluso interesante, pero sobre todo misterioso, y lo más extraño aún, ¿Por qué se identificaba tanto con él si no se parecían en nada? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo?, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos verde agua, que sin darse cuenta, totalmente le cautivaron.

Soledad… tal vez _soledad_ sería la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Con la llegada de la noche se apreciaba el deceso solar, la noche era aún más hermosa que ayer, y tanto Sakura como Gaara lo notaron en sus respectivos sitios; Sasuke y Sakura se habían reunido ya con Naruto, establecidos en un sitio diferente, pero más cerca del lugar del encuentro de la Haruno con el del desierto…

-Ahora vengo chicos, voy a dar un paseo, no me busquen regreso en poco tiempo, me reconocerán por esto- les mostró una señal y desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Como era de esperarse, regresó al lugar del encuentro con Gaara, esperando con todo su corazón encontrarlo de nuevo, a sabiendas de que era imposible volver a verlo ahí… además él ya había terminado el examen.

-A quién engaño, no lo volveré a ver

-¿A quién no volverás a ver?- preguntó una ronca voz detrás de ella

¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaría ahí?

Sí. Era él

-Gaara-kun, estás aquí, p…pero si has terminado tu examen… y ¿por qué volver al mismo sitio?

-Tú volviste ¿No?

-Si, es verdad- dijo sonrojándose a más no poder, nunca le había pasado algo así con alguien que no fuera Sasuke –Gaara-kun, ¿podemos hablar?

-Como sea- contestó desganado

Se fueron a la rama de un árbol y ahí se sentaron dispuestos a conversar…

-Gaara-kun… ehm no sé por donde comenzar…- dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-mmm…

- Ayer, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué te pasó?

- no tiene caso, es una larga historia…

-No te preocupes, tengo mucho tiempo…- dijo al tiempo que le sonreía- y quiero escucharte…- concluyó la pelirosa con el tono más sincero que podía existir.

- Como sea… pero después huirás como todo mundo… saldrás asustada o intentarás matarme… como todos…- contestó el pelirrojo con apatía y recordando las decepciones y rechazos anteriores.

Flash back

-Yo… sólo quiero jugar con alguien, que me quisieran- decía entre sollozos un pequeño al tiempo que toda la gente se alejaba llevándose a sus hijos

-¿Por qué a mi?, nadie me quiere cerca, ¿Por qué no me quieren? ¿Por qué todos se alejan?- se lamentaba mientras finas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos -… pero ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó al escuchar un sonido justo detrás de él…

Fin flash back

-Gaara-kun, te doy mi palabra. No huiré, te lo prometo, sin importar lo que digas o hagas, no correré… estoy cansada de correr – esto último lo dijo en un susurro poco audible-… y…no, no de ti…- al ver que paulatinamente su semblante cambiaba a uno menos tenso, decidió relajar el ambiente animándolo a hablar contando un poco de ella.

- Quiero ser tu amiga Gaara, puedes confiar en mí, yo también confiaré plenamente en ti…tal vez pienses que mis problemas sean sólo tonterías sin sentido, y probablemente lo sean; y como prueba de que te soy sincera, te los diré.

¿Sabes? Desde pequeña… los niños no se me acercaban nunca, y cuando lo hacían sólo era para lastimarme… y siempre lo lograban.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el ninja mientras esquivaba la acosadora luz de luna que tanto influía en él.

- Es ridículo, pero desde que tengo memoria siempre traté de hacerme amiga de los niños de mi aldea, me acercaba y trataba de hablarles…-dice mientras libera un suspiro cargado de amargura- pero todo siempre acababa mal… Comenzaban a insultarme y a criticar esto- dice mientras señala su frente- esta ridícula frentesota, decían que era enorme, que era fea… otros me echaban en cara lo inútil que era y que sólo era una molestia para ellos. Cuando de mejor humor estaban, simplemente me ignoraban.- Al decir esto último desvía la mirada en dirección al luminoso astro recordando que la mayoría de los rechazos eran de parte de Sasuke.

Silencio… silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de Gaara.

-Y tenían razón, todas las cosas que me decían… que me dicen son ciertas; soy frentona, fea y además siempre soy un estorbo para todos… - un nudo se fue apoderando de la garganta de la chica quebrando poco a poco su voz – sólo los retraso… ellos siempre salvándome ¡porque no soy capaz de cuidarme por mí misma!- Ésta vez no pudo controlar la represión de sus emociones, amargas lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos, recorriendo su níveo rostro

Silencio…

-Pero no todo ha sido tan malo…- dijo tratando de remediar el ambiente que había formado casi inconscientemente, mientras forzaba una sonrisa- hace unos años conocí a la que se convertiría en mi primera y única amiga, ella se acercó a mí cuando nadie lo hacía, me ofreció su amistad cuando no confiaba en nadie… Me defendió e hizo que me aceptaran, y aunque en su ausencia todo fuera en vano, logró que creyera de nuevo en las personas, me dio ánimos de continuar; gracias a ella estoy aquí- dijo más controlada y en un hilo de voz que aunque quisiera, no podría ocultar el gran aprecio que sentía hacia su vieja amiga… Ino

- Creer…- respondió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo

- y tú… ¿por qué estás solo?

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy solo?- contestó un poco sorprendido por el hallazgo de la ninja, pero cortante

-Ya te lo dije, se ve en tus ojos, ahora, te escucho…- dijo la kunoichi con tono calmado y acogedor.

-Hace doce años, se decidió limitar la cantidad de shinobis por aldea, así que en el país del viento, en la aldea oculta entre la arena de Suna, el Kazekage decidió que los shinobis que se entrenaran, deberían ser mucho más fuertes que los de cualquier otra aldea sin importar el costo…

-Pero…eso ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?-preguntó Sakura con sumo interés pero sin entender nada.

- Él decidió utilizar a una mujer embarazada para alojar al Shukaku, uno de los jinchurinki en el bebé que esperaba, y que éste fuera el arma definitiva de la aldea para cualquier situación necesaria.

- Y ese bebé eras tú ¿verdad?- cuestionó un poco incrédula de sus palabras, pero ella siempre había sido buena deduciendo.

-Esa mujer era su esposa… y ella era mi madre – respondió cortante

-Vaya… eso te hace realmente especial- dijo sonriéndole con la intención de hacerlo sentir importante

-No lo entiendes. El poder nunca trae nada como lo que tú llamarías bueno. Ella murió, el kage nunca me quiso, ni siquiera me trató como su hijo que soy, pero eso nunca me importó.

-Eso a todos nos importa…- dijo en voz baja

-Pues a mí no- contestó tajante el shinobi

-Bueno, pero ¿por qué le harían eso a alguien?

-De ése modo, con el poder del espíritu, sería la mejor arma de la aldea, y ese mismo poder ha sido origen de terror y pavor en los aldeanos, por eso he sido rechazado y agredido por todo el que cruza mi camino.-dijo en tono triste

-Continúa por favor

Desde ése entonces, los aldeanos al ver que no podían controlarme…

Flash back (todo este recuerdo a la vez se lo cuenta a Sakura)

-¿Por qué a mi?, nadie me quiere cerca, me tratan como a un monstruo…-dice un pequeño pelirrojo sentado en el suelo mientras se aferra a un osito de peluche- pero ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó al escuchar un sonido justo detrás de él…

Era una lluvia de kunais que se dirigían hacia él, y justo detrás, un ejército de ninjas dispuestos a terminar con aquella arma de dos filos, pero ¿Quién podría hacer semejante cosa? La respuesta: el mismo que decidió sacrificar la vida de una mujer y condenar a un pobre niño a una vida de soledad: el Kazekage, su padre…

La sorpresa fue que quien ejecutaba tal acción bajo mandato y a voluntad, era ni mas ni menos que su tío Yashamaru, la única persona en el mundo que le había demostrado lo que era sentirse querido, la calidez y el amor que un familiar puede brindar… Pero nada de lo que hizo fue por él, o porque de verdad le quisiera.

Pero lo que más le partió el corazón fue escuchar de boca de Yashamaru que sólo fingía quererlo por la promesa que le hizo a su hermana antes de morir…

Fin flash back

-Desde ese momento, al ver que nadie estaría dispuesto a tratarme como a un ser humano, sino como un monstruo, me di cuenta de que mi vida en realidad no tenía sentido, no tenía nada por qué vivir, no era necesitado por nadie y nadie me quería; la única salida que tuve fue dejar que el demonio que habita en mí consumiera cualquier sentimiento, cualquier indicio de mi humanidad… dejé que su razón para vivir fuera la mía… comprobar nuestra existencia acabando con la de otros, todo el que se interpone en mi camino es exterminado.

Silencio, sólo silencio se escuchó… ni el más mínimo sonido de viento se atrevía a interrumpir aquellos desahogos. Un ambiente de muerte azotaba la zona

-Ver derramada su sangre… sentir ese líquido aún cálido, me permite recordar que yo también tengo, aunque nadie nunca la podrá obtener… Verlos morir me demuestra que yo continúo vivo, y que somos capaces de terminar con la vida de otros, cuando lo decidamos y donde lo decidamos.

-…

- Ahora quiera o no, ésa es nuestra razón de vivir

Sakura sólo se estremecía ante aquellas confesiones, pero el de la arena estaba demasiado ensimismado en su pasado como para poder notarlo, cosa que ella agradeció internamente…

Después de todo, ella se metió en ese asunto, y por más siniestro que sonase su relato, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el chico se destruyera a sí mismo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que él continuara sufriendo, pues ahora eso la haría sufrir también a ella

Armándose de valor y adquiriendo una relajada actitud formuló una de las preguntas que de ser negativa la respuesta, más temor le causaba, pero fuera cual fuera el peligro que corriera al estar cerca suyo, estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo

-Y… ¿controlas al espíritu?

-No, no siempre, por eso es peligroso que estés aquí

-Pero no me iré (Sonó mas segura aún de lo que estaba), ya te dije que no saldré corriendo, hagas lo que hagas, no huiré; estoy cansada de ser débil y vivir escapando cuando las situaciones se complican-su voz comienza a quebrarse por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos- estoy cansada de quedarme atrás mientras todos progresan…- dice al momento en que unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

Gaara mira con curiosidad las lágrimas derramadas por la pelirrosa, y cómo es que éstas se forjaban delicadamente sus propias sendas en su rostro; después de todo hacía años que el dejó sus sentimientos atrás

Al ver la confusión de Gaara, la kunoichi habló.

-Es mas,- dice mientras seca sus lágrimas y le regala una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad- te prometo que pronto lo controlarás, no sé como, pero te ayudaré- Aseguró la chica mientras tomaba delicadamente del hombro al pelirrojo, haciéndole sentir que estaba con él, que contaba con su apoyo.

Gaara no sabía como reaccionar ante una muestra de afecto así, por lo que de nuevo guardó silencio…

Pero ésta vez ninguno de los dos se sintió incómodo por él. Era un silencio acogedor, lleno de paz… confianza… calidez…lleno de cariño

__________________________________________________________________

-Sakura ha tardado mucho- un hombre soltó al aire con un aire de superioridad, pero una notable irritación en su voz- Será mejor que vaya por ella…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Vaya! Sii que ha estado0 largo0!!!_

_Espero0 no haberlo0oz aburriido0 TwT_

_Sí… lo sé, ha estado muy serio el capi, pero quería que el nuevo0o encuentro0 fuera de más confianza entre ello0s, para que Sakuriita siienta co0zaz nuevaz!!! n.n prometo0 agregar humo0r en los que vienen u_

_Dejen reviews xfiiis!!! Rekuerden!! L0o0s reviiews so0n el aliimento0 de lo0s fiics!!!_

_q d vdd graciiaz a ello0o0s dan aniimo0s de seguiir n.n_

_sAyOoOnArA!!!_

 _**Vampiritha de la arena **__****___


	4. Luna de cristal

_Woo0o0laz!! Miiis queriido0os (si hay)y queriidas lecto0oraz!!, gracias x continuar leyendo0 el fiic!_

_Eso0 siigniifik muxo0!! n.n_

_HarunoSakura-Chan1__, _

_LindaSakura9388__, _

_Adrit126__, _

_-X-KathO-Chan-X-__, _

_Angie, _

_flor, _

_mari, _

_marla, _

_lesat, _

crazy-darkness (_Hayley n.n), _

_andi _

_y _

Karina Natsumi _n.n_

_Mis queriidas y amadas lecto0rz!!!_

_Que dejan reviews!!_

_Agradezco0 sus comentariio0s, de verdad que me encanta que les esté gustando, y repito, si hay algo que pudiera hacer para mejorar el fic no0 duden en deciirmelo0o0 y cualquier co0sa q sea será solucionada o cumplida!!_

_n.n_

_y a lo0s q leen u no0 dejan reviews, pues = grax x leerme, y…_

_dejen reviews sii?? n.n _

_anden q no0 cuestan nada y hacen feliiz a la auto0ra_

_además que alimentan a mii pequeeño0_

_n.n_

_y sin mas rodeos, he aquí la contii nn_

Pero ésta vez ninguno de los dos se sintió incómodo por él. Era un silencio acogedor, lleno de paz… confianza… calidez…lleno de cariño

Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco alejado de donde se encontraba Sakura, Naruto preparaba pescado asado como cena,  
mientras se podía observar un Sasuke de carácter frío y sumamente exaltado…  
Al parecer algo le molestaba, o inquietaba, pues no paraba de caminar en línea recta una y otra vez regresando al mismo lugar.

-¡Ey!, Sasuke teme, ¿Qué tienes, que no dejas de andar así?, conforme continúes harás un surco en el bosque.  
Jaja y tendrás tu plantación Uchiha jaja, pensándolo bien, continúa, que verte de jardinero no tendría precio jaja-  
decía el rubio Uzumaki mientras caía al suelo por su escandaloso ataque de risa del que había sido presa a causa de la actitud del Uchiha

-Baka…Sakura ha tardado mucho- soltó al aire con una notable irritación en su voz- Será mejor que vaya por ella…

-Sí anda teme, como que últimamente te preocupas mucho por ella, ¿no será que de verdad te gusta y te haces del rogar? Jajajaja, no te preocupes por mí, yo ya acepté mi derrota y sólo seremos amigos… pero tú… jajaja.

- ¡No seas idiota, baka! Claro que no me gusta Sakura,-dice mientras saltan venas de su frente, y aunque tratara de negárselo a sí mismo,  
había quedado pensando un poco en la posibilidad de que su amigo la hubiera olvidado…- es sólo que necesitamos a alguien que no sea inútil  
COMO TÚ en el equipo, ¡todo lo estoy haciendo yo por que tú no puedes hacer nada bien! Hmp… eres patético…

-Párale Uchiha ¡eh! Que si a eso vamos ¡yo cocino mejor que tú! ¡Tus engrudos son asquerosos, me sorprende que Sakura-chan no se haya  
envenenado aún con eso que tú lamas "Comida"!- decía justo después de haberse puesto de pie, mientras señalaba acusadoramente al  
pelinegro con el índice

- hmp Como sea… (Una gotita cae de su nuca) Voy a buscarla, tú cuida nuestro territorio

-¿Qué te sientes perro para que sean territorios? jajaja- Dice Naruto satíricamente mientras Sasuke se alejaba del lugar lanzando aberraciones al aire que arremetían contra el rubio ojiazul

Así pues, Sasuke se dispuso a buscar a su compañera, un poco preocupado, pero como es de esperarse, un orgulloso y verdadero Uchiha como lo era él, jamás… aunque lo torturaran con Rock Lee mandándole besos lo admitiría. n.n

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La calma nocturna que se podía sentir perturbaría a cualquiera, excepto a estos dos chicos que se desahogaban de alguna manera de sus atormentadas vidas, de su pasado.

-Alguien se acerca- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente, aunque muy dispuesto a proteger a esa chica, la chica que lo aceptó sin siquiera conocerlo, y más valioso aún, que le quisiera a sabiendas de su pasado, que lo aceptó conociendo lo que era de verdad, sin temerle ni huir aterrada o tratándole secamente y con miedo como normalmente hacían sus hermanos…

Sakura se sobresaltó por la advertencia, pues ella no había notado nada, pero pronto dedujo la razón de que hubiera un intruso acercándose, y por consiguiente, de quién se trataba

-Debe ser mi equipo, les dije que no tardaría y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces… creo que es hora de irme…-dijo con desgano y un poco melancólica la pelirrosa mientras dejaba la posición en la que estaba para levantarse y claro, después de despedirse, emprender su retirada.

-Anda…-Dijo secamente Gaara, aunque con un hilo de voz un poco triste que por alguna razón no pudo evitar ocultar, pues pensándolo bien había una alta posibilidad de no volver a verla jamás, el examen era peligroso para alguien como ella…y… No, él no quería pensar eso, la chica estaría bien y terminaría el examen… pero aún así, algo le preocupaba. Cosa muy extraña en él, pues el se distinguía por sólo preocuparse por él y nadie más, pero obvio, nunca antes nadie le había tratado como ella.

La kunoichi, que se destacaba por su sensibilidad para con los demás (Excepto Naruto ¬¬) y por su inteligencia, supo leer a través de sus ojos la interrogante que atormentaba al pelirrojo

-Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, ¿Te parece? -dijo cariñosamente-claro… siempre que tú quieras… porque ten por seguro que en cuanto mi presencia te moleste… yo… saldré de tu vida, como si nunca me hubieras conocido…-complementó desanimada por sus mismos temores

Gaara se sorprende al verse descubierto de nuevo por una chica normal, normal sí, pero jamás común, eso era algo que había comprobado en sus últimos encuentros, irónicamente la primera vez que la vio, en Konoha ni siquiera llamó su atención como para obtener información, al contrario que con el Uchiha, que le despertó interés al sentirlo poderoso. Jamás pensaría que terminaría siendo precisamente ella y en un examen de competición quien le brindara su apoyo…quien le brindara su amistad.

Llamar normal a una chica así sería una aberración, arremeter contra ella. Ella era especial, para bien o para mal pero especial. Después de todo, o era muy valiente por no huir del joven de la arena, o era una adolescente de instintos suicidas para arriesgarse así.

-No creo que pase, tú misma lo dijiste en nuestro último encuentro… si quisiera, ya no estarías viva…- a su manera ese había sido un intento de demostrarle a la kunoichi que quería volver a verla, incluso pensaba que había hablado de más- No llegues tarde…-dijo fríamente regresando a su comportamiento habitual.

-Bueno pues, en ese caso, ya quiero que sea mañana…-suelta una risita nerviosa- espero conseguir pronto los pergaminos para poder pasar la segunda fase del examen y…-el inocente rostro de la chica comienza a sonrosarse un poco al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca "y todo por no pensar antes de hablar, de verdad puedo llegar a ser tan ¡torpe y descuidada!" se reprendía a sí misma

-Y…- el chico quería saber qué seguía después de la frase que la ninja dejó incompleta… quería aprender y entender todo acerca de las personas… específicamente, todo acerca de ella…

Sakura al verse descubierta, y apenada como se encontraba, no encontró otra salida mas digna que concluir su comentario tal y como lo había pensado, pues no quería sonar falsa o hipócrita ante él

-Seguirnos viendo………-se ruboriza, (hay que admitir que el rostro de la kunoichi se veía muy tierno e inocente en ese estado, incluso lindo, pero ¿alguien lo habrá notado?) [Eso0 solo0 lo sabré iio0o0 muajajaja!!! Uu gomen… me deje iievar] al darse cuenta de lo realmente atrevida que sonó decide compensar lo que dijo- para platicar y-y es-so…digo… seguir en contacto, me gustaría conocerte más… (al final se dio cuenta de que con lo que dijo sólo empeoró las cosas, pero quién sabe, quizá Gaara no le tomaría importancia a eso)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la mente de Sakura…

Inner: -Ay Sakura ¡ahora si la regaste! ¿Qué va a pensar?

-Ay ya lo sé, ¡¿cómo lo dije?!, ¡Nunca pasó con Sasuke! Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *.*

Inner: Claro, él es diferente ¬¬

-Si… ¬¬ demasiado, pero ¿Por qué esa diferencia provoca esto en mí?

Inner: ¿Y crees que yo lo sé? ¡Sólo soy una faceta de tu retorcida mente!

-¬¬u

Inner: Así que sé tanto como tú ¬¬

-¡Gracias! Tú siempre tan útil ¬¬

_________________________________________________________________

De pronto Sakura sintió un profundo vacío cerca de su corazón, el cual no pudo explicarse [ No0! No crean q es cardiiaca la po0bre chiika!! Gomen por la interrupción n.n], e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos hacia esa zona con una mirada de preocupación que no pudo evitar ocultarle al pelirrojo

-Gaara-kun, a decir verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mañana, si por algún motivo no puedo venir, no quisiera que pensaras que es por decisión mía y se haga un malentendido, ¿Cómo puedo avisarte si vendré o no?

-Toma esto…- dijo indiferente mientras un poco de la arena de su calabaza se desprendía para terminar en la palma extendida del ninja.

Una vez que la arena reposaba en la mano de Gaara, éste encogió levemente su mano, y gracias a su control de la arena, como por arte de magia, ésta se comprimió tomando la forma de una pequeña luna en cuarto creciente, la arena se compactó de forma que sólo los cristales que la componían quedaron adheridos y el resto de los materiales caían lenta y delicadamente al suelo; todo esto ante el asombro de la pelirrosa.

-Vaya… es hermosa…-Dijo aún anonadada mirando el puro y transparente cristal recién formado [Y realmente que era hermosa n.n gomen gomen uno se deja iievar]

-Dame tu brazo…- ordenó

Sakura no hizo más que obedecer, estaba muy impresionada por tan bello objeto como para poner objeciones a tal tono o a recibir órdenes

En cuanto Gaara tuvo cerca el brazo de la chica, aunque evitando tocarlo (eran demasiadas experiencias humanas por un día), dejó flotando la luna de cristal a la altura de su muñeca, y de la nada arena comenzó a reunirse en la parte superior de la luna, formando una especie de esclava que se ajustó perfectamente a la delicada piel de la kunoichi… Era una esclava perfecta, pura y hermosa

Sakura quiso darle algo también, algo que fuera importante para ella… De su portakunai sacó un listón rojo, el mismo listón que le dio Ino un día después de haberla conocido. Realmente era importante para ella, pero se sentía bien regalándoselo. Igualmente pidió su brazo y lo ató como una pulsera.

Terminado esto, Con una sonrisa Sakura se despidió

-De acuerdo, me voy… adiós… no, adiós se usa cuando nunca volverás a ver a la persona, así que ¡hasta mañana!- dijo alegremente, pero a la vez con un hilo de preocupación, se alejaba agitando efusivamente el brazo en señal de despedida

-Hasta mañana- dijo en voz baja, poco después estuvo unas horas mirando lo que la chica le había dado…

No se animaba a tocarla aún, era algo muy especial como para profanarlo de esa manera… Por lo menos el viento estaba a su favor, permitía que él percibiera el dulce aroma a cerezos que desprendía…, a decir verdad, ese aroma era muy… ¿exquisito?

Al parecer había encontrado un aroma nuevo que le llamaba la atención de sobremanera y de una forma incomprensible…

Tal vez era más humano de lo que él mismo creía… tal vez había encontrado un punto débil en él. Aún no tenía las respuestas a eso, necesitaría pensar la situación, y el poseer el Shukaku le permitiría tener toda la noche para hacerlo. (Por la situación que no duerme)

El chico se sentía en calma, y por primera vez, controlaba a su voluntad al demonio del Shukaku pese a la Luna llena, por una sola y sencilla razón:

_**ella**_

Fin del 4to capii!!!

o.O

Q tal?!?! Les gusto0o0!?

Sea kual sea su respuesta xfavo0or dejeen reviews!!!

Sii? :D

Recuerden querido0os miio0os…

Los reviews so0n el aliimento0 de los fics!! Jeje

Así q dnle de comer a mii pekeño0o

Q sta chiiquiito0 y tiene hambre siii?!? :D

Sayo0nara!!!

Lo0s ama y espera que dejen reviews:

_**Vampiritha de la arena **_

_**n.n**_


	5. Regresando a la realidad

_Woo0o0laz!! Miiis queriido0os (si hay)y queriidas lecto0oraz!!, gracias x continuar leyendo0 el fiic!_

_Eso0 siigniifik mucho0 para mi!!!! _

_Lamento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo0 xq escriibo0 una historia original que también dejé colgada por la misma cantidad de tiempo jejeje_

_En serio, lo sé no tengo0 perdo0n de diios!!! U.U_

_Gracias a todos!!!! Y perdo0nen!!!!_

_HarunoSakura-Chan1, _

_LindaSakura9388, _

_Adrit126, _

_-X-KathO-Chan-X-, _

_Angie, _

_flor, _

_mari, _

_marla, _

_lesat, _

_crazy-darkness (Hayley n.n), _

_andi _

_Karina Natsumi n.n_

_conti T^T (jeje lo siento0 es q no pusiste tu no0mbre n.n)_

_Nadesshiko Clow_

_Darys_

_Yue Motou_

_Mis queriidas y amadas lecto0rz!!!_

_Que dejan reviews!!_

_Gracias!!!! No tengo como0 agradecer que gasten su tiiempo0 leyendome!!!_

* * *

Capítulo 5 Regresando a la realidad

Sakura se había marchado, y con ella el ambiente que se había creado entre ambos shinobis; dejando a un Gaara confundido y con muchas cosas en qué pensar…

La oscuridad reinaba en ése lugar, el bosque de la muerte; sólo pequeñas y escasas partes eran iluminadas por la incesante luz de luna que armonizaba el lugar haciéndolo un poco menos tenebroso y más fantástico

__________________________________________________________________

Una sombra se entremezclaba hábilmente por entre las ramas… Se detuvo bruscamente para darse encuentro con otra persona.

La recién llegada estaba un poco agitada por la velocidad a la que se había desplazado, mientras que el otro se encontraba parado, con una postura arrogante y al parecer estaba de mal humor.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas?- exigió saber Sasuke con tono enfadado, aunque bien sabía que más que eso sentía preocupación… preocupación por la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

-No importa, ya vámonos, tenemos descansar para reponer fuerzas, seguramente tú y Naruto se habrán esforzado mucho, deben estar agotados.- dijo un poco nerviosa Sakura, cosa que Sasuke atribuyó a su cansancio y claro… a las reacciones que él provocaba en ella

- Mañana tendremos que conseguir el pergamino definitivamente, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo- dijo cortante el pelinegro mientras comenzaba el trayecto de regreso al campamento, al encuentro de Naruto, al que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha admitía para sus adentros, y sólo para sus adentros, inspiraba admiración, pero cualquier admiración que pudiera ser despertada por el rubio, era disipada por el simple hecho de ser… Naruto

-Pero… Sasuke-dijo sumamente preocupada y con cierta timidez, pues no quería que por lo que estaba a punto de confesar, el Uchiha pensara que tenía a una loca por compañera de equipo…

-Que quieres Sakura- contestó descortésmente, y aunque en el fondo se lamentaba, su orgullo no le permitiría aceptarlo de ninguna manera… Un Uchiha digno jamás se rebajaría a tratar con delicadeza a nadie… Un Uchiha como lo era él.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mañana, no es buena idea estar separados por más tiempo, deberíamos estar en equipo, así estaré más tranquila, y seríamos más fuertes que en lo individual… además…- La ninja apenada bajó su mirada para encontrarse con el suelo, evitando a toda costa la mirada acusadora o desinteresada, dependiendo de su humor, del shinobi de cabello negri/azul

-Además qué- respondió Sasuke con un hilo de voz que no era nada amable, lo que la kunoichi detectó inmediatamente, intimidándose y prefiriendo dejar el tema de lado…

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo había pasado ya varios minutos sentado en ése árbol, pero si no quería que sus molestos hermanos lo fastidiaran, debería volver pronto a la torre…

Así pues, se dispuso a marcharse en un impresionante remolino de arena, con el que desapareció.

-No tiene caso Sasuke-kun, será mejor apresurarnos- dijo tristemente para desviar la atención del pelinegro de su anterior comentario

-Si es algo importante dilo ya, se supone que somos un equipo y que omitas información no ayuda en nada ¿Acaso crees que si ocultas información lograremos tener comunicación?- dijo un poco hostil, pero a su modo intentaba darle ánimos a continuar

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- contestaba sumisa como de costumbre, a pesar de todo, él siempre la intimidaba.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

N/A: inner:pero vaya q animo0os!! Ash!!!¬¬…

Vampirita:Gomen por la interrupción a veces se descontrola n.n

Inner vampirita: ah si, qué no piensas lo mismo0?!

Vampirita sí, pero0 no debemo0s interrumpir la histo0riia ¬¬, además q tienes q cuestionarme!

Inner: soy tu! Y puedo cuestionarte cuando kiiera!

Vampirita: ah si?!

Inner: pues sí!

Vampirita: entonces… (Se dobla las mangas mientras comienza a perseguir a su inner)

Inner: basta! Basta! Ayuda!!, como sii a las lecto0raz les interesara verte golpearme!

Público: si!!! Sangre! Sangre!

Vampirita: lo ves?? jejeje

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Pues… verás, hoy me atacaron unos ninjas, creo que eran de la hierba…no estoy muy segura… fue extraño, yo había parado para descansar un poco cuando me atacaron, primero me ataron, después el tipo quiso propasarse conmigo… luego, atada como estaba, me dejó caer desde el árbol, y atada como estaba no podía hacer nada…

Acto seguido, de manera casi imperceptible, el Uchiha apretaba los puños con gran fuerza al escuchar lo sucedido. A decir verdad, esa ninja le importaba mucho más de lo que él mismo quisiera… de ahí su empeño en tratarle mal, no demostrar debilidades… no crear lazos afectivos

-¿Cómo es que estás ilesa?-Se maldecía internamente por dejar que la curiosidad y su preocupación lo dominasen, pero agradecía que las palabras que salieron de su boca hubieran sido secas, seguras, pero sobre todo agresivas. Tal vez eso cubriría la debilidad que acababa de mostrar.

____________________________________________________________________

Los shinobis de la aldea de la arena descansaban cada uno en su respectiva cama, cuando por la ventana entro Gaara.

-¿Gaara, se puede saber qué hacías a estas horas?- Preguntó una histérica Temari

-No- Respondió fríamente el susodicho mientras dejaba su calabaza en el suelo para después darle la espalda a sus hermanos y así poder ver el cielo por la ventana que acababa de servirle de puerta.

-Gaara… no habrás… ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupado Kankuro, su hermano mayor temiéndose lo peor.

-No, ya hora déjenme un momento- dijo fastidiado el ojiverde por tantas preguntas, comprendía que se preocuparan porque no matara más participantes si ellos ya habían pasado a la siguiente ronda, pero a veces eran tan molestos…

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites sólo dímelo ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Temari en tono fraternal; después de todo, nunca se habían preocupado verdaderamente por él, y se sentía culpable por ello, después de todo, fuera como fuera, era su hermano.

-Si…- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al borde de la ventana- Temari…

La rubia de cuatro coletas se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero logró captar el casi inaudible llamado de su hermano

-¿Querías algo?- preguntó acercándose rápidamente al ninja

-No, no era nada- dijo el ojiverde arrepentido y apenado

-Por favor, confía en mí- contestó mientras sonreía

-Como sabes, hace mucho dejé los sentimientos de lado al Shukaku…

-Sí, lo sé, y no sabes cuanto me duele que lo hayas hecho, y más que fuera por nuestra culpa…- dijo tristemente la rubia

-Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar… últimamente he experimentado algunas sensaciones humanas, y son muy confusas…- hizo una pausa dudoso

-Continúa por favor.

-Una ninja de la hoja… se acercó a mí por la noche hace unos días, y aunque amenacé con matarla, insistió en no huir y se ha convertido en mi amiga creo…- dijo algo confundido el pelirrojo

-Vaya que esa chica debe ser valiente, hermanito, eso tal vez quiere decir que valga la pena ¿No crees?- dijo mientras sonreía

Gaara no tenía idea de qué contestar, así que sólo guardó silencio mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Dime, ¿Estás sintiendo algo por ella?- preguntó con curiosidad típica de hermana mayor

-¡No!... no creo… no sé- Poco a poco cedía ante la acosadora mirada de la rubia, que se divertía al ver las nuevas reacciones de su hermanito

-Comprendo lo que sientes, después de todo es tu primera amiga… o algo más jeje; te voy a dar un consejo, y está en ti tomarlo o no ¿de acuerdo?

-Te escucho

-Pues creo que lo mejor sería que trataras con más personas, haz más amigos, claro que si prefieres alguien conocido, puedes contar conmigo, y estoy segura de que a Kankuro le encantaría- sugirió la rubia sonriendo- así sabrás si lo que te pasa con ella sólo te pasa con ella o no, ¿Qué opinas?

-Hmp…- dicho "esto" miró al cielo, dando por terminada la conversación

-Bueno, mañana saldremos a comprar ropa… bueno, llevaré a Kankuro a que cargue la ropa que compre n.n, ¿quieres ir a comprar también?, tiene mucho que no salimos para algo que no fuera misión…

-De acuerdo- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que su hermana comentó

En ése momento se abre de golpe la puerta de la habitación, dando lugar a un ruidoso Kankuro que estaba al borde del llanto

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡mi hermanito saldrá con nosotros! *.*

El pelirrojo sólo giró los ojos como muestra de fastidio. A veces el arrepentimiento de sus hermanos era realmente molesto.

Temari se levantó de golpe y fue directamente hacia su hermano marionetista preparando sus puños para golpear algo… o alguien.

-Haber hermanito… ¡Por qué estabas espiándonos!- dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza fuertemente- Gaara, ahora vuelvo- avisó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa típica de "Todo está bien por aquí"

Salen de la habitación los dos hermanos mayores, y desde el interior sólo se escuchan golpes y gritos de dolor

-¡Cuánto escuchaste degenerado! –gritaba una histérica Temari mientras seguían los incesantes golpes y llantos

-Nada hermanita, nada, sólo escuché que iría mañana a tu día de compras pero no me golpees más ¡por favor!

-En ese caso, bueno, nos vemos, que seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer- dijo sonriendo como una nueva Temari y indirectamente ordenándole que se largara del lugar.

Temari entró de nuevo en la habitación de un gran humor

-Bueno Gaara, si no necesitas nada más, te dejaré pensar un rato

-Temari…

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

-De nada, aquí me tienes cuando quieras- dijo sonriendo así n.n, mientras salía de la habitación

El ojiverde sabía que su hermana tenía razón, que tal vez esa confusión era por ser su primera amiga, sin embargo, no sintió más que gratitud cuando Temari lo escuchó y aconsejó… ¿Eso tendría algo que ver?

___________________________________________________________________

-Cuando caí no sentí ningún dolor, y al levantarme noté que estaba desatada… Así que me sacudí la arena de mi traje y me puse en guardia por si acaso los ninjas esos querían algo más. Pero ellos al ver lo que sucedió creyeron que era una trampa, y huyeron desconfiados…- dijo Sakura, que para estas alturas apenas se hacía la pregunta interna del por qué se sacudió arena… ¿Arena?, pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho, después de todo, el paisaje era muy variado en el bosque como para creer que podría haber alguna otra razón para que esa arena estuviera ahí

-Ya veo…hmp… tienes razón, mañana todo lo haremos como equipo, será lo más seguro…- decía convencido el shinobi, en verdad algunas veces se lamentaba tener debilidades, se frustraba por no poder expresarlas y se maldecía por ser tan débil como para regirse por el "orgullo Uchiha"

-Eso lo haces…¿Por… porque te preocupo?-Cuestionó Sakura dejándose llevar más por la curiosidad que porque de verdad su respuesta le afectara, es decir, le encantaría que la respuesta fuera un "Sí", pero en estos momentos no le importaría si fuera un no…

-hmp… lo hago porque mi único objetivo es hacerme más fuerte… y para eso debo pasar este estúpido examen, y sin el equipo completo no podré… si bien recuerdas nadie debe morir- dijo secamente el pelinegro buscando sonar creíble y que la chica no le siguiera molestando, porque tarde o temprano podría decirle algo, alguna indirecta o cualquier descuido que delatara su verdadero _yo_.

-Ah… comprendo- dijo desairada Sakura, pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de que esas palabras no le habían lastimado en lo más mínimo…Se dedicó a pensar en qué sería de su nuevo amigo…

Todo quedó en silencio excepto por los animales salvajes, y al darse cuenta, ya habían llegado donde Naruto.

Los minutos de camino al campamento habían sido llevaderos, en silencio los shinobis, mientras que los salvajes y peligrosos animales descansaban para ser una amenaza por la mañana. Claro que el silencio que experimentaban no era tan cómodo como el que hacía unos instantes había tenido con el pelirrojo, pero a Sakura no le importaba, después de todo era la vez que mejor la había tratado el Uchiha…¬¬

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos habían llegado al campamento, todo estaba preparado… Una fogata a punto de apagarse, dos tiendas levantadas y unos cuantos pescados asados, claro que en otro plato había una cantidad mayor al doble de los del otro plato, sí, estaban, pero únicamente los esqueletos¬¬. Vaya que Naruto era de buen comer…

-Ya se durmió el idiota- dijo Sasuke con cierto aire de fastidio. Realmente lamentaba cuando era un inútil, pero maldecía de sobremanera cuando no lo era…

-Déjalo dormir Sasuke, mañana será un día pesado, deberíamos hacer lo mismo- interrumpió Sakura un poco enternecida al ver que Naruto había hecho todo y les dejó comida lista.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a una de las tiendas que ya estaban puestas, diciendo por lo bajo- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun

-hmp- fue la respuesta indignada de Sasuke, cómo odiaba obedecerle, pero lo qué mas odiaba era hacerlo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

_Bueno esto0 ha siido0 to0do x aho0ra jeje_

_Enseriio0 q lamento0 mucho0 no tener contiinuiidad_

_Es q me cuesta seguir el fiic TwT_

_Acepto sugerenciiiaz!!!_

_Co0mo les gustaría q co0ntiinuara???_

_Dejen reviiews para contarme!!!!_

_A todo0s los q me pusieron conti conti conti y cosas asi jeje_

_Lo lamento0!! nunka rermiinare de disculparme TwT_

_Millo0nes de gracias a to0dos lo0s q me aliientan con sus reviews, haré lo q pueda po0r mejo0rar para ustedes!!!_

_Darys: en mi perfil podrás encontrar el link directo de mis otras dos histo0rias n.n sii te interesa agregame y puedo0 enseñarte más histo0rias, aunque so0n originales n.n (va para to0das eh!! Si kiieren leer más y originales de mí *.*) ._

_Espero0 no haberlas aburriido0 chao0 beso0s!!!!_

_Las amo0!!!_


End file.
